


Art for 'Head Over Feet'

by deruzard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deruzard/pseuds/deruzard
Summary: For Cap-IM Big Bang 2017 team ECHO





	Art for 'Head Over Feet'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Head Over Feet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645114) by [Robin_tCJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/pseuds/Robin_tCJ). 



> Be aware that the art is spoilers for the fic. One of the images contains nudity.  
> Also, the fic was claimed twice so go check out the amazeballs [art](http://sleepyoceanprince.tumblr.com/post/167430486768/this-is-for-the-2017-cap-im-big-bang-and-thus-for) (spoilery as well) by [sleepyoceanprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fynndin/pseuds/sleepyoceanprince)! I'm crying cuz it's so freaking beautiful :')
> 
> What are you still doing here? Go read the fic if you haven't already. NOW! XD

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
